


Boy Witch

by Nocticola



Category: Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Book 1: Wolf's Bane, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Otherworld: Kate & Logan, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Allan and Holly have just met, but there is something they need to sort out between them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Boy Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Set during chapter 8.

After dinner, the campers are supposed to do race-specific discussion groups. That means that Holly and Allan will be going to different groups. But Allan wants to clarify the situation before they go their separate ways

They say goodbye to Kate. Luckily, the discussion groups for witches and sorcerers are near one another, so them walking together is not weird. 

After they've left the dining hall, Allan takes a deep breath. 

"So..." he knows he should continue but he's not quite sure how. Of course he knew this would happen, but he's still not sure how to proceed. 

"So," Holly says, not helping the situation at all. 

Allan decides to just get on with it. "You know that I'm..." 

"A boy witch," Holly says quietly but decisively. 

Allan lets out an awkward laugh, "Not quite how I would phrase it." 

"Oh," Holly looks apologetic. "Sorry. But being a witch or a sorcerer is superracial, not a gender thing. You're a boy, nothing more to say about that." 

"But you think I'm still a witch?"

Now Holly looks thoughtful. "Witches and sorcerers are weird. We act like we're different from each other, but we can have kids together. We can do the same type of magic. So I'm not gonna call you out for using a 'Team Sorcerer' t-shirt."

"Thank you." Allan feels relieved. You never know how people will react to him being trans. 

"I mean, I think you're a dork for still wearing it"

Allan laughs. 

"And I hope you're not one of those guys who act like witch magic is all useless." Holly's tone is gently teasing. 

Allan shrugs, "I am a bit more comfortable with sorcerer magic." 

Holly laughs, "Figures. I can help you, if you want."

"Sure. Thanks." 

"No problem." 

They are starting to near the meeting rooms. Allan still has one thing he needs from Holly. 

"About my transness..." 

Holly holds up her hand in a Scout salute, " I will not say anything to anyone. It wasn't even necessary for you to bring it up to me. It's none of my business." 

"Thanks. Obviously all the witches and sorcerers know, and the counselors. But the Danvers' don't know yet. I'm gonna tell Kate when I get the chance, though." 

"It's all up to you. You tell when you're ready, to whoever you want." 

"I know. I want to. I just need the time to be right." 

"Of course." 

They arrive the meeting rooms. Holly waves to him as she walks inside, "See you later, Allan!" 

Allan awkwardly waves to Holly before she disappears into the room. He takes another calming breath and steps inside his meeting room. Not every coming out goes that well.


End file.
